


TMI, Aranea, How Did You Know That?

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Request, F/F, FFXV Ladies, FFXV Ladies OT4, Femslash, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, please, you’re not annoyed at that whole murder thing, are you?” - Aranea/Gentiana</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI, Aranea, How Did You Know That?

**Author's Note:**

> Copied and pasted from my tumblr: Yes, finally, lesbians! Thank you, anon! I mean the chocobros are really important, but why leave out the ladies in terms of possible relationships and characterization? Not that I have a problem whatsoever with our male cast, I just wish that we could follow Luna’s journey and can’t help imagining how the other three could help with her goals and in turn help the boy band. Anyway, this is a response to my takes on my FFXV Ladies idea as the Dream Party interacting with the story. I hope this isn’t confusing in how I’m writing this drabble, but I imagined Gentiana and Aranea not getting along very well. To get you to speed before reading this: Gentiana foiled the Empire’s attempt in exploiting Luna’s powers, a foolhardy but practical move, Gentiana nearly escaped with an unconscious Luna in her arms; Aranea intercepted the two. Before the conflict could escalate further, Luna bargained a truce that the three amicably stay together until they rejoin with imperial forces and Aranea eagerly agreed, much to Gentiana’s trepidation and abhorrence. The three women were separated from the Empire because of what Gentiana managed to pull off so Aranea considers her to be a “witch” or a “jinx”. One day when I’m finished with requests and other writing ideas, I want to write FFXV Ladies Introductory Stories and how they each joined the party. Still, I accept requests in form of drabbles entertaining this little idea of mine and I ship all four of them with each other. Only I ship Aranea/Cidney a little more than Aranea/Gentiana, and it’s quite obvious I’ve fell for Gentiana/Luna first. I’ll reblog this on incandescent-liberator. Let me know if there are any typos or issues I should fix or clarify and I hope you enjoy my writing.

Gentiana stood guard outside the motel room where her mistress, Luna, rested. It was a few hours before sunset, but the journey had fatigued the Oracle that the attendant encouraged her to retire early. Because of the motel’s location, the establishment didn’t receive many patrons and the group had been able to secure separate rooms. In the mostly vacant parking lot, the self-proclaimed head mechanic of Duscae could be seen productively maintaining their vehicle while it was still light out.

Cidney wasn’t entirely immersed in her work when she momentarily waved at Gentiana while her miniature robotic companion, dubbed Sigma, buzzed and whirred beside her. Sigma chirped merrily at his possessor causing the young woman to laugh and point at the belly of the car. Cidney patted Sigma’s head lovingly before returning to her inspections and the machine obeyed the command. She never did seem to tire from tinkering with machinery even if there was nothing to be fixed.

After the arduous events that transpired today, opportunities to relax and enjoy the solitude were few. It becomes a necessity and is highly appreciated when their journey didn’t provide much of a breather to assess those needs.

The revered lady-in-waiting’s tranquility did not last.

“Hoy, Jinx. I have been looking for you.” An armored amazon approached the attendant, robes billowing behind her as she dropped a bag of supplies she made during her run. The woman, face usually concealed behind the caged helm, exuded confidence and her sage green eyes sparked provocatively. She was actually quite striking when Gentiana took note of the missing mask and lack of the coiled arm gauntlets.

“I wonder why that is. We never had the pleasure of exchanging words before.” Gentiana vocalized her irritation. Before their paths crossed, there was no reason for the commodore of the airborne unit to interact with the Oracle’s attendant. They bore the Niflheim Empire’s insignias on their apparel, but their allegiances were for differing reasons. Gentiana believed that Aranea didn’t even recognize her when they confronted each other. It certainly wasn’t an improvement now that the armored woman took an interest in her since Gentiana demonstrated her fighting abilities. “I asked you repeatedly to not address me by that horrid name.”

“Oh please, you’re not annoyed at that whole murder thing, are you?” Aranea’s perfect lips formed into a pout, but Gentiana was not to be fooled by such sorcery.

“Annoyed would be putting it lightly…” Gentiana muttered under her breath before responding clearly, “You threatened to carve my heart out if I didn’t hand my mistress over to you.”

“Do cheer up. That was back then. We’re friends now.” Aranea smirked, tossing back her platinum-blonde hair over her bare shoulder.

“‘Friend’ would not be the word I would use on one such as you.” Gentiana glowered at untrustworthy woman as she crossed her arms. It was only because of Luna that Aranea stands with them now. Aranea was too dangerous to allow to live; she only served the Empire because they paid well for her services, but in this circumstance, she took Luna’s words alone into consideration. Just what was keeping the mercenary with them? What was hers to gain here? Whatever it was, the attendant’s thoughts did little to entertain the scenarios of what would occur when Aranea deceives them.

The Dragoon lady had been silent, looking across the distance. Gentiana followed Aranea’s gaze, condemning the woman for ogling their scantily-clad mechanic’s rear end. Usually, during extensive repairs, Cidney would change into overalls or a jumpsuit to protect herself. But in this instance the young blonde’s jean shorts exposed more pale flesh with every angle she leaned into. The attendant bit on her bottom lip.

“Why have you approached me?” Gentiana initiated a subject, knowing that Cidney had too many eyes practically undressing her without her consent. Having the Dragoon’s attention was a precarious thing as she regarded the mechanic as her “Sweet Thing”. Aranea’s attention turned to her.

“Just thought you could use a little company. We’ve been together for a while so I might as well get a sense of our merry band’s morale.” The Dragoon lady tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully, stroking it. “I might find something new about you.”

“What would you already know about me?” Gentiana asked, raising a slender eyebrow. The attendant found it hard to believe that an uncouth, compulsive warrior maiden like Aranea could be deemed a sleuth. Gentiana never shared anything about herself and it was a matter of circumstance that she revealed she was far more than just a silent and meek servant. A fact that Luna had known before Aranea and Cidney joined them.

“Plenty. Given by close observation and connecting the dots.” The Dragoon commodore held up five fingers and began reciting her findings and lowering her fingers. “How your eyes lit up whenever Lady Moon Moon exalts us with her presence. How you chew on your bottom lip whenever you see Sweet Thing gets attentive glances thrown her way and you want to intervene on her behalf. How theatrical your poses gets after a victory. How ripped you are under the ridiculous amount of clothes you wear. And…” Aranea paused, scanning Gentiana from head to toe that the attendant wanted to shield herself. “You wear lacy blue panties. Pretty raunchy for what you expect from an attendant serving under the Oracle. I applaud your taste, but I wonder if it violates the Orthodoxy’s rules or something of that caliber. The last sister I met wore hideous granny panties if you could believe it. Not one bit of lewdness to be found.”

“I fail to see why it’s necessary to discuss a lady’s undergarments…”

“Aww, is someone a little embarrassed?” The overt goading in the blonde’s tone made the attendant wonder if she was doing this because she could get away with prodding the leviathan’s lair.

“I’m mortified. How did you know what kind of panties I wear?” Gentiana fought the instinct to run her hands down her hips to check if her panties was still on her person.

“I have my ways. Investigating things on my own is more eye-opening than what my interrogations could get me.”

“I…” Anger and humiliation boiled within Gentiana’s stomach. There’s nothing more than she would love to wipe that smirk off Aranea’s grin. She took a deep breath and the animosity briefly subsided. “No. I won’t rise to your bait any longer, Dragoon. I will be the bigger person and end this conversation right now.” She laid a hand on the door knob with the intent that she will sit beside Luna until it was bedtime.

Aranea slammed her gloved hand against the door, surprising Gentiana. “That’s not all that I noticed, Jinx.” Gentiana opened her mouth to protest once more about the nickname, but Aranea’s next words made her blood freeze and her heartbeat to pound wildly in her chest. “How much longer do you think you could get away looking my way before I point it out?” The Dragoon mercenary inquired before enclosing the space between them, pressing Gentiana’s back to the wall. “Do you have a crush on me?”


End file.
